Night
by Mya Dawning
Summary: With the Titans down one member, will they be able to stop Slade's new, mysterious slave? And who is "Night"?
1. New Enemy

**It's spring break. Should I start my homework? ****NO WAY****! Should I sleep? Yes! But will I? Of course not! LoL! I'm going to write this fanfiction instead! ::grins::**

** I know whenever I start a story, I never finish. My track record is awful. However, for the first time I outlined this story, so I know EXACTLY where is it going, and I promise you that I will finish this. **

**Since I outlined this, I have most of the ideas for the story in my head, but if you have any suggestions, please include them in reviews!******

**I am going to mix some facts from the comics into this story, but it's mostly based on the current cartoon.**

**Enjoy! And remember, TEEN TITANS, sadly, doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd be a character on the show! ****J **

The orange haired, green-eyed beauty stared at the screen in disbelief. Tears filled her eyes, but she fought to keep them back. She was _never_ allowed to cry in front of her father. After all, she was a princess who would one day be queen. She could never show her emotions. It was a sign of weakness. The lesson had been drilled into her brain since day one.

            "I know this bothers you, Koriand'r, but you must come," her father said, in a deep, strong, yet soothing voice. He, like his daughter, had a red beard and glowing green eyes. A crown sat upon his balding head. "The Gordinians are attacking at full force. You are the future queen. The situation is growing more and more dangerous. If anything should happen to your mother or me, you will take over for us. It is your fate. It is your destiny. Nothing can stop it."

            Starfire looked at her father, King Myand'r, and nodded. "Yes, I understand Father."

            The king nodded. "I will be sending a ship to pick you up within a day's time. That should be enough time for you to pack and . . . say good-bye."

            Starfire sniffled but raised her head proudly. "It is, sir, thank you."

            The king nodded. "That is all. Be safe daughter. Do not let us down."

            The transmission ended as the alien let out a sob. A strong, yellow gloved hand rubbed her shoulder, reassuringly. 

            "It's ok Starfire. It's ok."

            She looked up to see the masked "Boy Wonder" forcing a smile. She didn't buy it.

            "Robin, how can you say such a thing? This is awful! The Gordinians are attacking my planet. I must leave – I must leave Earth! I most likely will never return! And you say that it is ok?!" 

            Robin's eyes grew larger. "No, not like that, Starfire. I mean, that whatever happens, we will still be here for you. Uh . . . maybe this is all coming out wrong. I'm sorry Star. I'm just trying to . . ."

            "Yes," replied the girl with a sigh. "I know you are trying to 'cheer me up', but it doesn't seem to be helping. . . I only feel worse."

            Robin sighed. "Well, I'll leave you alone for now. BB is cooking, so dinner should be ready soon. I'll . . . be in my room if you need me."

            Starfire said nothing. She just turned and stared at the empty screen, where her father's image had been only moments before.

            "Uh . . . I'll see you later, Star . . ."

            With that, Robin walked out. Instead of walking to his room, he walked into the living room. Cyborg was playing video games, as usual. BB was cooking. Raven read a book.

            "Titans, we need to talk."

            No one seemed to listen at first, so in a louder voice, their leader announced that they needed to have a meeting. His three friends stopped what they were doing and gathered into the den.

            "Listen up, guys. Remember Starfire got a transmission from her father?"

            Three heads nodded, like bobble head dolls, unsure of where the conversation was leading.

            "Well, it turns out that she's a Tamaran princess."

            Beastboy's jaw dropped. Cyborg's eyes grew large. Raven just sat there.

            "Your point?" asked Raven, in a monotone voice. 

            "Well, remember how she used to talk about Gordinians? Well, they're attacking her planet . . ."

            "And . . . ?" asked Cyborg.

            "And that means I must leave," replied a new voice. Four heads snapped up. "My friends, I am sorry I never told you about my royal position before. I . . . hoped to . . . escape from my past . . . "

            "But why, Star?" asked Beastboy, amazed that he was talking to royalty.

            "Because I didn't want something like this to occur. I don't want to be ruler of my planet. That should have been my sister. She had the desire for it, not me. And now a war has broken out, so I have been summoned."

            "When will you return?" asked Cyborg.

            Starfire just looked at him, sadly. Her eyes briefly met Robin's. He looked down, wishing this was all a dream. "Well . . . quite possibly never . . ."

            The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Starfire excused herself and ran to her room. Robin went after her, but Raven held him back. Beastboy's Tofu Surprise caught on fire from being unattended. Cyborg secretly sighed out of relief due to the unfortunate fate of the tofu.

            "Robin, it would pain her even more to see you at this point. I suggest everyone go back to the way they were until Starfire is packed and ready to deal with the situation at hand."

            The boys stared at Raven for her sudden outburst of wisdom and then continued to finish what they were doing.

*          *          *

            The next day was tough on the Titans, especially Robin. He awoke early and went on the roof (his favorite quiet time/alone spot), only to find that Starfire had beaten him there.

            "Hey Star," he whispered silently. Star jumped, startled.

            "Good morning, Robin. I trust you slept well?"

            "Of course not. How about you?"

            "I did not sleep at all . . ." She looked at him with dull eyes. They had lost their sparkle ever since she was told she had to leave. Her hair was messy and tangled. She looked horrible. "Robin, what is to become of us?"

           Robin looked taken back. "Well, Star. We'll be here fighting bad guys, and you will help free your country from war. You will either return when everything is all right, or you will become Queen and visit us and send us transmissions."

            Starfire laughed. It was a happy laugh, it was a laugh of irony. "Robin, how come when you explain it, it sounds so much better than when I try to reassure myself?"

            "I don't know, Star. Listen, I just wanted to give you something."

            Star looked as he took a black box out from behind his case. He walked in back of her and opened the box. Inside was a gold heart pendant on a gold chain that said _Friends - No Matter What_. Starfire gasped as Robin put it around her neck.

            "Robin! It . . . it is beautiful! I do not know what to say!"

            Robin chuckled. "Just promise me that we will be friends, no matter what happens. I will always be here for you, and you'll always be here for me."

            "I promise."

            "And you'll always keep in touch?"

            "Always."

            Robin smiled. "Good."

            He wrapped his arms around her neck, and she grasped his hand. They watched the sun rise over the tower.

            "Robin, I never told you this, but . . ."

            "What's wrong Star?"

            "Well, you are my best friend." Her voice broke. "I do not know what I will do without you! You were always there to . . . to guide me and teach me! Who will do that on my planet?" 

            "I will still be there to guide you. Whenever you need it. Remember? We will always keep in touch. And you'll have your Titan communicator in case we need to contact each other. It'll be all right, Starfire. I swear. I swear on my life."

            She nodded and smiled, content with his answer.

*          *         *

            A few, short hours later, Starfire stood in front of a Tamaran ship. She hugged Raven good-bye. Raven struggled to keep with her emotions in check, yet a chair on the rooftop blew up. Cyborg picked Star up and hugged her. She laughed, despite the tears streaming down her face. Beastboy turned into a green kitten and launched himself into Star's arms. She nuzzled him, and he licked her hand. He jumped down and turned back into his "human" form, hugging her. Lastly, she reached Robin. They gazed into each other's eyes for a second before Star burst into sobs. Robin just hugged her tightly and whispered reassuring words. She nodded and hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go. To everyone's surprise, he stroked her hair and kissed her on the cheek before they parted. Starfire blushed slightly and looked into his eyes one last time. She slowly walked onto the ship, looking back at her friends one last time. 

            As the ship took off, the remainder of the team huddled together. Raven was the first to break away, followed by Beastboy. Robin just stood there, looking up at the sky, even after the rocket was smaller than a speck in the sky. Cyborg punched him playfully. 

            "She'll be back, Rob. Don't worry."

            Robin secretly wiped away a few tears. "I know, Cy. I know." 

*          *         *

            (AN: OK! Enough fluff! Let's get to the meat – the ACTION!)

            Luckily for the Titans, the alarms went off shortly after Starfire's departure.

            "Titans, GO!" commanded Robin.

            The four Titans flew/ran out.

             "So, what's wrong this time?" asked Beastboy.

            "Break in at the planetarium. Someone is trying to steal the new telescope they just installed!" answered Cyborg.

            The four arrived in record time. They found a new enemy – one they had never seen before. It was a tall boy with long, black hair pulled into a bun. He was dressed in all black (AN: Think Neo in the Matrix). He had a long, black coat over black leather pants and a loose black top. He wore black sunglasses. His clear complexion was very tanish in color. The Teen Titans stared in disbelief as they watched the boy quickly and quietly unhook the telescope from its current resting place and start flying it to the above skylight.

            "Who are you?" asked Raven.

            The stranger whipped around. He almost dropped the telescope, but started pushing it up to the skylight, faster.

            "Raven, try and stop him! Beastboy, think you can get me up there?" Robin asked.

            Beastboy nodded. 

            "What about me?!" cried Cyborg.

            "I don't know . . . try to pinpoint him or. . . just stay out of trouble!" yelled Robin, grinning for a second.

            The culprit managed to get the telescope outside, on the roof. He then whipped inside, in lighting speed. He flew up to Raven while she was in the middle of chanting. The next think Raven knew, was that there was duck tape over her mouth. Next, the boy aimed for Cyborg. He summoned water that poured over Cyborg, short circuiting his system. Lastly, the kid threw a net over Beastboy. Robin jumped down, following after the mysterious burglar. The burglar looked at Robin.

            "I do not wish to fight," he said in a deep, scratchy voice. 

            Robin looked at the new comer, baffled.

            The culprit threw down a smoke bomb. By the time the smoke disappeared, the person and telescope were gone. 

            "NO!" cried Robin, beating a nearby wall. That's when he noticed his teammates. They were _not_ happy.

           "Dude! That guy was like Red-X! He knew how to fight us!" cried Beastboy, cutting through the net with lion's teeth.

            "Slade probably had him study Red-X's technique. I'm guessing he's working for Slade . . . ?" asked Cyborg. Beastboy was looking at the circuits and fixing them as best he could. 

            "I don't know Cyborg," answered Robin. "There was no "S" insignia . . ."

            "There was," answered Raven, after she ripped off the adhesive applied to her mouth. She pointed to an "S" on the floor where the telescope had been. 

            "Well, Titans. It seems we have a new enemy . . ."

            The Titans returned home, not in a good mood. The transmitted message waiting for them would not help them, either . . . 

            **AN: That's it! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I'll update soon! Please review with any comments! THANKS! **


	2. Anyone!

**I know whenever I start a story, I never finish. My track record is awful. However, for the first time I outlined this story, so I know EXACTLY where is it going, and I promise you that I will finish this. **

**Since I outlined this, I have most of the ideas for the story in my head, but if you have any suggestions, please include them in reviews!******

**I am going to mix some facts from the comics into this story, but it's mostly based on the current cartoon.**

**Enjoy! And remember, TEEN TITANS, sadly, doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd be a character on the show! : )**

Robin knew the transmission was bad news, yet he pressed the button to accept it anyway. He was betting it was Slade, so the four Titans were surprised to see Star's solemn face.

"STAR!" they cried.

"Hello friends. It is I, Starfire," she said. She put her head down, clutched her right arm, and spoke quietly. She was deeply upset by something. "The situation I currently face is far worse than I, or anyone else, expected. I . . . I . . . well, I wanted to say good-bye, in case something should happen to me." She looked up, as if it were a live chat session, rather than a tape. Her eyes were filled with tears, yet she quickly wiped them away and continued with a strong voice. "You have all been so wonderful to me. Beastboy and Cyborg – you two never cease to make me laugh during times of hardship, and I am truly thankful for that. Raven, you may be a little . . . um . . . scary at times, but you have been a good friend. Thank you for letting me join you in the art of meditation. It was very relaxing. Robin, you are my best friend. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. And I just wanted to tell you that I . . . well, I wanted to tell you this face to face, but it never was to be, but . . . I . . ." 

"STARFIRE!" yelled a familiar, scratchy voice in the background. 

Starfire's head snapped to her right. Her eyes grew large. "It is him! I must go! Good-bye my friends!"

With that, the transmission ended. 

            The final four stared at the blank screen in silence before the sound of metal hitting the floor broke the deadness. Robin quickly left, not wanting anyone to see the tears in his eyes or see his expression of worry. 

            *_What did you want to tell me, Star? Where are you? Are you safe? Are you hurt?*_

            For the first time in his life, Robin was helpless to save the girl he loved (though he wouldn't admit he loved her . . . yet). He once again locked himself in his room, determined to learn everything he could about this "Night".

*   *   *

            Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven sat in the living room of the tower. For once, everyone was silent. Of course, it was short lived.

            "Something bothers me . . ." admitted Raven.

            "What's the matter, Raven?" asked Cyborg.

            "Well, this Night guy. It sounded like his voice on the transmission, correct?"

            "Uh . . . yeah . . ." said Beastboy, unsure of where this was leading.  

            "And the transmission was sent right after we left, right?"

            "Yeah, Rae. Where are you going with this?" asked Cyborg. One of his best friends was in distress, and all they did was sit here and ponder a transmission. He was very irritable, and confusion was not something he wanted to deal with.

            "Well, there is no way that the person in the background could have been Night. We went to go fight him. Not even Starfire could arrive to Earth that quick, even if she flew at her fastest speed. Yet, it _had_ to be him."

            "Raven, we don't know if it _was_ Night or not . . ."

            "Cyborg, I know it was. Call it a gut feeling or whatever. Even do a voice recognition test . . . I'm going to meditate. Get me if you find anything . . ."

            Raven flew out as a couch cushion exploded. She was upset no one would believe her.

            "I'm gonna replay the transmission. Maybe we'll find something . . ." said Beastboy, pressing a few buttons. They re-watched it, but kept it in slow motion. When they heard the voice, they saw a familiar shadow, and when Starfire turned, they noticed she was covering something on her arm. It almost looked like a . . .

            "Cyborg, can you zoom in on her arm?"

            Cyborg nodded and went to the computer. He paused the video and zoomed in. There was a tattoo on her arm. It was very similar to the bottom half of a Slade insignia. 

            "Oh, man!" cried Cyborg. "Raven, get back in here!"

            Raven rushed into the room. She looked at the screen, not surprised. "Something is very wrong here. This transmission is old. It was recorded hours ago, but it was just sent." 

            "Should we tell Ro . . .?"

            "No," said Cyborg, cutting off Beastboy. "Not yet. When the time comes, we'll tell. Look, Robin's nuts as it is. It's only part of the insignia. We may be wrong . . ."

            "But!"

            "Beastboy, not yet. Just get some sleep. We'll see what happens tomorrow. Robin will probably find info. for us. It'll be cool."

            The three were getting up when Beastboy stopped them. 

            "Wait!"

            "What, BB?"

            "Do a voice recognition test, Cy. I'm just . . . curious . . ."

            Cyborg nodded. He recorded some of the voice from the screen and went back into the files of his computer to the night's occurrences. He found a tape of them fighting Night, and took a clip from that. He took the files and used an analyzing program.

            "Woah. This can't be right!"

            "What's wrong, Cyborg?"

            "The voices match up 100%, but there's a problem with the voice. It's not human."

            "It's alien?"

            "No. Not even alien. It's mechanical. It's a voice changer . . ."

            "A voice changer?!"

            "Then that means . . ."

            "This could be anyone!"

**Cyborg****, Raven, and Beastboy: Detectives?! They should open a detective agency! LoL! JK! Hope you enjoyed it! It's shorter, so hopefully it'll be better for you guys. R/R please! I'll update, soon! : ) **


	3. So Familiar

**I know whenever I start a story, I never finish. My track record is awful. However, for the first time I outlined this story, so I know EXACTLY where is it going, and I promise you that I will finish this. **

**Since I outlined this, I have most of the ideas for the story in my head, but if you have any suggestions, please include them in reviews!******

**I am going to mix some facts from the comics into this story, but it's mostly based on the current cartoon.**

**Enjoy! And remember, TEEN TITANS, sadly, doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd be a character on the show! : )**

Starfire flared at Slade. She put her hair into a bun and shoved it under her hat, disgusted with it.

"You _will_ pay for this!"

Slade laughed. "The Titans are oblivious. My plan is working brilliantly! Robin won't know what hit him. They're doomed!"

Starfire cast her eyes downward. She was so ashamed and upset that she was stuck here. She couldn't do anything, especially help her friends. She left the room and a smiling Slade. His plan was working like a dream, and he knew it.

A few minutes later, a figure emerged from the shadows.

"You're finally ready! Excellent!" 

He put a cordless microphone on Night's collar. He then put the microphone pack in the secret black pocket of Night's jacket. (**A/N: Yeah Cyborg! He was right!**)

"You know what to do, right?"

"Yes," Night answered, grimly. He wouldn't even look at Slade. 

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

*  *  *

            Robin sat on the rooftop of the Tower. He sighed as the warm night breeze swept through his hair. By now all of the Titans were asleep. He had tried doing research on their new enemy, but he just came up with nothing – besides the nightly news reports that told of the stolen telescope and how the Titans had been defeated for once in their lives. The newscasters had named the new delinquent "Night", since he dressed in black and was dark and mysterious. That was how the Titans came to call their enemy "Night".

            Being on the roof made Robin think of Starfire. He wondered where she was and prayed she was all right. He remembered all the times he and Starfire sat on the roof, gazing at the stars. He remembered  . . . 

            Suddenly, Robin felt as though he was being watched. He spun around to see the one person he'd been thinking of. 

He jumped into a fighting stance.

"Robin, I do not wish to fight . . ." said Night, repeated from their previous fight. Night clutched his [own] neck, but Robin didn't have time to notice this. 

"Let me guess," Robin replied, with venom lacing his words. "You wish to kill me instead, right? Believe me, I've heard enough corny villain comebacks in all my years, all right? However, before we fight, I want . . ."

"As I said, I am not here to fight," Night answered, forcefully. It shut Robin up long enough to accomplish the mission he was sent on. "I am merely sent here as a messenger for Slade. Here . . ."

Night tossed him a small device. Against his better judgment, Robin caught it was ease. It was spherical, and the square screen on the top flickered to life.

"Robin, we meet again."

The Boy Wonder gritted his teeth. "SLADE!"

Slade laughed. "Robin – ever bitter, I see. I'd expect nothing lessfrom my _future_ apprentice . . ."

"Slade, for the last time, I . . ."

"No, Robin. Not today. You see, every time you disobey me, your little girlfriend will be punished."

"What are you . . .?!"

The screen flashed to a picture of Starfire, chained to a wall. Her clothes looked dirty and ripped, and she was unconscious. Her eyes were closed, but her cheeks were tear stained. Robin's stomach did a flip flop.

"No . . .!" he cried. "Star!"

Night's eye brows rose from behind the sunglasses he sported. "What?!" He looked at the screen. "How can that be?! That is not true!" he cried, clutching his neck, tighter. "Robin, do not believe him! It is a trap!"

Slade grew furious. "Night! What are you talking about?! Stop lying!"

Robin looked at the boy who was currently in back of him. He evaluated the situation. Had Night ever harmed him or any of the Titans? No. Had he ever really fought them? No. Perhaps he knew of Starfire and her whereabouts? It was worth a try . . . 

Slade saw Robin's mind working. "Robin . . ."

"No, Slade. Not today. Uh  . . . Night . . . Can you . . . ?"

Slade yelled, but none of it was audible above Night's screams of pain as he was zapped by a device planted on him. Robin ran to help him up, when Slade's words caught his attention.

"Robin, how can you trust him? Don't you notice what is around his neck?!"

Robin noticed something glittering in the night around Night's neck. He had been clutching it the whole time. But what . . .?

"Star's necklace! You have Star's necklace!"

The throat of the Titan's leader closed. He started sweating. This Night boy couldn't be trusted, and of course, Slade couldn't be trusted. But if that were the case, who should he trust in the end?

"So you see, Robin, Night has been lying to you. Of course he knows were Starfire is, as do I. Unlike him, I will give you Starfire, as long as you become my apprentice. You must complete one task for me to prove your loyalty, and then Starfire is all yours . . ."

"Alive?"

"It's up to you Robin. Her fate is in your hands."

"Will she be ok?!"

"Robin, her fate is in your hands. That's all you need to know. "

Robin was not satisfied with the answer, but before he could protest, Slade signed off the screen as Night yelled a clear "Noooo!" through the silent air. He was about to run off, when Robin caught his leg, hoping to get more information. The boy tripped, and his sunglasses flew off. Robin spun him around and gasped.

Night's eyes were extremely big and a bright shade of aqua. They were a bright mix between blue and green. The color was so intense that they seemed unnatural. They were such awe striking eyes, and they were very familiar. Where had he seen eyes like that before?

Robin was so entranced in the eyes that he didn't realize Night getting up until he was gone. 

**A/N: I want to thank everyone SO much for reading this story and reviewing. 5 reviews! I feel special! : ) If there are any typos, I apologize. Also, if Slade seems OOC, I'm SO sorry! I'm not really good with Slade. I only just started watching Teen Titans, and he's the only character I don't seem to know a lot about. **

**Also, I love the reviews I've been getting so far. Let me just warn you, this story is full of twists, so you never know what could happen. Keep those predictions coming! I'm predicting this story will have about two to three more chapters. Hope you enjoyed this! Review, and I'll see ya soon! **

**Once again, THANK YOU!**


	4. Challenge Accepted

A/N: Hey all! I'm ba-ack! Miss me? LoL! I must apologize for not updating sooner. I have a lot of shows and trips within the next few weeks, so I haven't had any down time. Today was probably the first time, so I was able to whip up this neat little chapter. LoL! I just want to warn you that with me, nothing is ever impossible, and that nothing is **ever** what it seems (though I am leaving many subtle clues to lead you to the identity of Night). 

Enjoy this! I am currently working on the next chapter, so that should be here soon! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. :( If I did, Star and Robin would have been dating a loooooooong time ago . . . (on the show, at least)

*   *   *

            "Robin, where are you going?" asked Beastboy, the next morning.

            "Yeah, man. It's eight in the morning. We haven't even eaten yet!" Cyborg exclaimed, confused.

            "I just need to take care of unfinished business. I'll be back . . . eventually," Robin lied.

            Just then, Raven walked in. She took one look at Robin, and he knew she knew the truth.

            "We're going, too, you know."

            "What?!" cried Beastboy.

            "Where?!" asked Cyborg. "I didn't even have my bacon yet!"

            "Eeeeeeeewwwwww!" BB exclaimed, trying to make light of the situation by making gagging noises. It only intensified the situation.

            Robin looked down. "Raven, you can't . . ."

            "Why not?"

            "Because I don't want you three endangered too, all right?! You guys are practically . . . no . . . you **are** my family, and I don't want to lose another. Plus, someone needs to be here when Star comes home . . ."

            "Dude! Are you going to rescue Star?"

            "Oooooh! Robin's back at his knight in shining armor to save the princess bit!"

            "That may be, but Robin is risking his life in more than one way."

            That got the boys' attention. All teasing stopped, and they looked at their friend.

            "What . . . ?"

            "Woah, man. Maybe this isn't . . ."

            "I'm going, and that's that. Follow me if you want, but it won't change anything. I know what I need to do."

            With that, their leader was gone.

*  *  *

            Robin arrived at Slade's lair. He had given Robin directions to it (**A/N: No escort service? LoL!).** It looked like the same lair as last time, but it had some more television screens in the middle. Most were turned off, but he recognized all that were on. A few screens showed the alleyways Robin was expected to take to get there. About two of three screens showed the outside of the T Tower, but amazingly enough, none of them showed the inside. One screen showed an empty cell with a Slade uniform, probably for Robin, and another one showed Night in his cell, back turned to the camera. It looked like Night was crying . . . 

            And that's when it dawned on him. **Where was Starfire?!**

"Robin, a little early," teased Slade. "Anxious to . . . see your girlfriend, perhaps?"

            The Boy Wonder's face grew hot. "Where is she, Slade?!"

            "Oh, Robin, Robin . . . patience. That's the one thing I'll have to teach you since obviously Batman didn't."

            Robin tensed up. "Leave him out of it!"

            "Touchy. Emotional. It'll all eventually lead to anger, rage . . . hatred."

            "Enough. Let's just get this over with."

            "Well, Robin, you must prove your loyalty to me to become my apprentice. See, I can only have one apprentice, so . . . here's your first task. Kill Night and take your rightful place . . ."

            "K . . . kill Night?!"

            "Yes."

            Robin's eyes grew large. He never intentionally killed anyone. Only someone like . . . like Slade would do that. But wasn't that Slade's plan? To make Robin more like . . . Slade? Slade's words from their last major encounter rang in his mine "**We're very similar . . .**"

            " . . . ok . . . I . . . I'll do it . . ."

            "Excellent."

*   *   *

            The communicator in the room beeped.

            "Hello?" answered Starfire.

            "I want Night . . ."

            "Night?!" she exclaimed. "Why?!"

            "Robin's accepted his challenge."

            Star gasped. "No!"

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging! I'll update sooner, I promise! Keep those reviews coming! Thanks!


End file.
